Proving His Worth
by ianna28
Summary: Antonin was Loki's personal guard, he has only ever wanted to look after Loki, to keep him safe, but he can't do that if he's being accused for killing the King of Jotunheim. He just has to trust that Odin will look after him. Takes place during Iron Man 2/Thor/Avengers. Not Slash. Rated T as a precaution, nothing too graphic.


**A****/N: **So this happened because I was listening to "Honor For All" from the game Dishonored, and suddenly this little plot bunny creeped up on me while I was driving, and I started right away. I thought it was fun, there's probably some cliche cheesy moments in here, but I'm happy with the direction it's going. Enjoy! :)  


**I own nothing, not Marvel, not the Starks, or Loki or Thor, or any of the Avengers or it's fine writing. I have tweeked some names, and history, merging Norse mythology with the Marvel Comic Universe and Cinematic universe.  
**

* * *

A strong arm gripped the bundled babe to his chest as he climbed to the temple. He had seen the Jotnar marching to the infants room and the warrior moved quickly. Even if the king had forsaken the child's life it was still his duty to protect the little prince, and he would do so to the very end. He let out a gasping breath as he reached to the top of the temple and dropped his spear, ripping his helmet off to expose his face. The child squirmed in his arms starting to cry and he tried to shield the child from the battle as best he could.

"Shhh child, it will be alright," he said to the babe rocking him as best he could but blood was seeping onto his armor from his side. Glancing around he saw some of the Giants headed his way and he swallowed once. Their King and Queen were dead and they were after blood. Unfortunately he had been the one to discover the bodies, alone.

Hissing in pain as he tried to push himself up he felt the Jotun group getting closer. He stumbled to one knee and had to grip onto the altar that held the Casket of Winters. He held the babe close to his chest and closed his eyes, waiting. What came was not what he expected. He opened his eyes to see the King of Asgard, Odin, standing in front of him, pulling his staff back to his side. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that the Jotun pursuing him were no more.

He watched as the Allfather took the Casket from it's spot, the glow disappearing, and felt the power leaving the planet. He didn't care about that though. The God locked eye with his as he gripped the altar to keep his steady balance.

"What is his name?" He asked the warrior, staff disappearing from his hand.

"He does not have one," he responded breathlessly. "He was born a whelp, he was to be abandoned, to be killed."

"But you wouldn't allow that?" He didn't feel frightened of the man in front of him, only the fierce need to protect.

"It is my duty to care for this child, I will not let harm befall him," he said seriously, glancing down at the still slightly restless child. Red eyes had opened and were staring at him. "He is naught but a child, and it is through no fault of his own that he was born how he is." He couldn't help but feel guilty.

Odin reached down and took the boy from his arms, his skin changing, a glamour taking hold as he did. Blue skin turned pink, eyes turned green, yet he still squirmed. "I will take him, he will have a home." The warrior jerked forward, painfully pushing himself up and the Allfather raised an eyebrow.

"I would not leave his side," his eyes were set and he was determined. "If you are to take him, then I would go with him. He is my responsibility."

Odin considered the man in front of him for a moment. "There is a strong connection between the two of you. What would you name him?"

The warrior frowned for a second before looking at the child as his arm reached out. "Loki, that is what I would call him."

Odin nodded and looked back down at the child. "And what would I call his Guardian?"

The man pushed himself up to his full height, still falling beneath the Allfather's, and lifted his head proudly. "Antonin."

* * *

In Asgard Odin had taken the babe to see Frigga and she took him in her arms with a smile an held him as tenderly as she had held her oldest when he was still small. Antonin was standing ever vigilant by the doorway of the chambers, feeling uncomfortable int he private rooms, but not daring to leave the child's sight.

He blinked when a small blonde boy ran into the rooms and looked up at the newest addition. "Thor, this is your littlest brother," Frigga announced to the four year old. "This is Loki." Antonin had to clench a fist to his side when she spoke, but did not move. He watched the family interact, but remained still and quiet.

It wasn't until later when he sat in the room, looking over the crib as Loki slept that he allowed his warrior guise slip. He brushed a finger over the little prince's head. "You shall be safe here, and they will look after you and love you. I shall not leave your side, I will not break my vow to protect you. You will grow up to be what your mother wished you to be before you were born."

Frigga looked at Odin in their rooms. "You know of his connection to Loki." It wasn't a question. She had felt it immediately when they came into the room.

"I do. I am respecting his request to watch out for the child," her husband said as he came to her, taking a hand and kissing it. "He saved him from death on that planet, it's the least I can give to him." Frigga nodded and squeezed his hand.

* * *

Antonin smiled as he sat on one of the benches, watching Loki and Thor team up against Sif and the Warrior's three. The arms teacher had decided that it would be alright to let them train with wooden weapons to let them have some fun. Loki would start his own training in a couple of year anyway so Antonin saw no reason to stop them.

The children knew that Antonin was Loki's shadow, his personal guard, but they didn't mind. He rarely intervened in their activities, unless it was too dangerous, and he was there to help when their harmless adventure turned into something out of control. They like Antonin, even if it meant they got caught more often. It was still fun.

"I always thought that when Loki turned 10 he would pick the short-swords as his weapon of choice." Antonin quickly stood an press a fist to his chest, bowing slightly to the King of Asgard. "It seems that I was wrong, he has picked the staff.

"I think it has something to o with his affinity for his magic. And keeping things at a distance," Antonin replied, standing straight again. "So far the uneven teams seem to have not affected the brothers." Odin smiled slightly as he watched them. "What brings you here, my lord?"

"I bring you some grave news, friend. There are words that the Dark Elves of Alfheim and Jotunheim are broking peace with each other." Odin glanced over as Antonin straightened a little. "It will be some time before anything comes of it, but these are not good omens. Specially since I have recently stored the Tesseract in the vault."

Antonin turned his head to look at the god. "They would take back the Casket and the tesseract. None would be able to stop them."

"I am keeping close attentions to this problem, but I thought that you should know." Antonin nodded once. Odin watched him for a second before leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Antonin looked back own at the grounds and noticed that all but Loki had run off to do something else. Loki was attempting to put the rest of the training weapons away. He watched the young boy for a second before he walked over, picking up the words that he dropped.

"If you try to take on too much it will take twice as long, and not nearly as neat." Loki smiled at him, rolling his eyes a little.

"That's easy for you to say, you have got longer arms than I do at the moment," Loki retorted at they walked back to the store house. "But I am not yet done growing, and one day I shall be taller than you, Nin." Antonin snorted but smiled, knowing he was right. "I may yet even be taller than Thor."

"Do promise me that you won't concoct a spell or potion to make yourself taller. I fear that there would be a 20 foot child running around, and I would be blamed for influencing you." Loki just grinned and Antonin laughed. "You are going to be very devious as you age. I need to train more while you sleep so that I will be able to keep up with you."

"One day, Nin, you won't be able to keep up with me," he smiled.

"That will be the day, Loki, that will be the day."

"Are you sure that will not come?" Loki's voice ghosted around Antonin and he just shook his head. He saw the wisps of green flying around him and Loki appeared at his side. "I shall surely need someone to carry my supplies." He smirked and the clone disappeared when Antonin wave his hand through its shoulder. "Who knows what kind of trouble Thor and friends will get into, we will surely need your words with the guards to stop them from arresting us." Another clone appeared on the other side.

"I'm quite sure that I would rather watch the trouble from up here,' Antonin answered him. "As you can see I have a view of the whole market from here, and you can be assured that I will laugh loudly when you are chased by the guards. I'm sure you'll be able to hear me."

Loki scowled as Antonin smirked. "You are cruel to me."

"You are still too young to know of my cruelty." He laughed as the clone disappeared. At thirty Loki was indeed taller than Antonin, and now getting into more mischievous trouble with his brother. Antonin had just decided to take a further role while he watched them. The threat of the Jotun and Dokkalfar still loomed and he had to change his approach to not only protect Loki, but keep those from getting the items that would hurt his charge.

He stood on a balcony in the palace, watching over the bustling marketplace. It was still early and the merchants were peddling new wears from all over the Nine Realm. Odin had confided in Antonin that he felt something and he had agreed. Something was going to happen any day and he wanted to be ready.

An hour later Antonin suddenly straightened when he thought he felt something. A guard ran down the hall towards the throne room and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. A messenger from Heimdal. He looked back down to see the guards moving in the marketplace, trying to start a quiet evacuation.

They were coming.

Antonin jogged down the hall and saw Odin emerging from the throne room with the guards. "I shall go and get-'

"No," Odin shook his head cutting of Antonin. "I need you to the vaults. You know the secrets of the room and of the items there, I would have you protect them."

Antonin frowned slightly. "My duties-"

"They will come for you as well," Odin told him. "They still accuse of the death of their King and Queen. They would have their revenge on you. Would you truly want Loki at your side if they find you." He gripped Antonin's shoulder. "Go, the guards are already collecting those in the market and Loki and Thor shall return here. Protect the vault."

The frown never left his face but Antonin knew he was right. He would be putting Loki in more danger if the boy was with him. He nodded and turned to head towards the vault. His spear appeared in his hands and he gripped it when he could feel the fighting start out in Asgard proper. He could feel spells being cast, warriors yelling as they attacked. He could only hope that Loki ha made it back to the palace. He would know of course if something were happening to the man, but he could do nothing about it at the moment.

Antonin walked into the vault an saw the items being guarded. The shields to protect them were already up, but they would not last under duress. Odin had called the Destroyer to help protect the people of Asgard so he would be alone. Was alone.

He dipped to the side suddenly and an arrow shot past his shoulder. He turned quickly an saw two archers at the top of the stairs, one elven, one Jotun, and two elven and two Jotun warriors charging him. He snarled and brought his spear up blocking two swords and twisted away and down to avoid the two warriors that swung at him from behind. He needed to keep moving quickly in the battle to avoid the arrows that were being shot at him as well.

He kicked one of the elves and quickly stuck his spear into his chest as he got down to avoid an arrow. He grabbed the knives from the elf's belt and spun to throw three at once to strike one of the Jotnar in the neck, dropping him to the ground. He reached for his spear again but jumped back when a sword swung, just missing his fingers and striking the handle of the spear. He went to lift his foot to move again but paused. He could sense a warrior behind him an could see from the corner of his eye both archers poised to shoot. He had less than a second to get the timing right.

As the Elf behind him moved he suddenly rolled forward at the same time both archers loosed their arrows. They both struck the elf in the chest and Antonin rolled between the legs of the Jotun in front of him. He glanced back as he heard the gurgle of the elf and grit his teeth a little when he saw the hissing steam on his skin. The arrows were tipped in poison and spells.

He let out a gasp when he was stuck in the back with a fist, pitching forward. Looking up he saw the Jotun step past him, heading for both the tesseract and the Casket. Moving quickly he just missed getting hit with an arrow and murmured a few words of a spell to propel him forward, blocking the way to the relics. He reached for the tesseract, grasping it from the pedestal before he was struck again, this time on the side of his head. Antonin was blown forward with a force, the tesseract slipping from his hand, mashing to the ground and he saw a corner break off. He frowned when the cube became whole again, but the broken piece still lying on the ground. He had been unaware that the Tesseract could heal itself.

Antonin reached out and grabbed the smaller piece before scrambling for the cube itself. He turned and threw the last knife he had at the hand that reached for the Casket of Winters, dark blood dripping as the warrior pulled back with a shout.

"Antonin!" He turned, eyes wide, when he heard Loki' voice. He had dropped one of the archers on the steps, but the other was missing. Loki conjured his own daggers and threw them, striking the Jotun as he had turned to rush at Antonin.

As Loki ran down the steps Antonin held out his hand. "No! Stay-" His words were cut off when he heard the twang of a bow string being released. He could see the arrow flying through the air, could see the tip suddenly break apart, still flying towards its target, could see the dark magic surrounding the metal, and with a sudden gasp, finding it's target.

"No!" Loki had grabbed Antonin's abandoned spear and threw it, striking the Jotun archer. "Nin!" He ran as he saw Antonin drop, the shaft of the arrow in his chest, steam hissing as the poison burned at his clothes.

The archer laughed, the sound coming wet. "My King and Queen have been avenged." He bared his teeth at Antonin before dying.

Antonin had still been clutching the tesseract, the broken piece falling onto his chest while he still held onto the larger piece. He gasped when he felt the power from the broken piece seep into his chest, the piece disappearing into his body as well. Loki was running towards him but was suddenly stopped by an invisible force. The tesseract was working it's own spell.

The broken pieces of the arrow head were inside of him, the poison, the spells, all working towards his heart, until they suddenly stopped moving.

"Nin!" He moved his head to the side, saw the wild eyes of Loki, unable to get to him. "Please, Nin." Antonin swallowed slowly, empty hand clenching into a fist at the pain.

"Loki, listen to me, quickly," he closed his eyes before looking back at the green orbs. "I'll find you again, I swear to you I will. Swear to me that you will not do something stupid and come looking for me."

"Nin, you can't-"

"Swear to me!" Loki stopped talking and looked at the man on the ground. He nodded once, quickly. "Say it Loki, say it out loud." A wind had started to whip around the room as Odin and the guards ran into the vault.

"I swear it," Loki said, eyes becoming wet.

"I Will find you." The tesseract let out a flash of blue energy, causing the others to look away. The wind died and when Loki and Odin looked over Antonin and the tesseract were gone. Odin caught Loki with an arm, pulling his adopted son to his chest as he cried silently.

* * *

Tony stark swirled the glass in his hand, ice cubes clinking on the sides, as he stared out at the water of his Malibu mansion. It had been an exhausting week. He had need to create a new arc reactor, and save everyone at the Stark Expo, and deal with SHIELD. The last task would be enough for any normal person.

Tony left the glass on the railing of the balcony and tapped the reactor in his chest. He had used too much magic, had started draining the powers of the tesseract inside of him, and was slowly killing himself. Antony "Tony" Stark was frustrated with his mock mortal life. Antonin longed to make a return to Asgard, to what his life had been before, hundreds of years ago. But he couldn't, not until he found the full tesseract.

When he had landed in Migard he had lost the tesseract. He believed that it was the cubes own doing since there had been no reports of destruction after that, until World War II. Antonin had integrated himself into a family line, the Starks, using what little magic he could to make himself appear mortal. As whatever current incarnation of him 'died' he would find someplace to rest. That let the power inside of him build up, to protect him again from the spells and poison still inside of his body. He regretted being asleep when the man who had been his 'father' found the tesseract, because it had been turned over to SHIELD, and he was unable to locate it after that. He didn't know they had it until he had been given the trunk with Howard's belongings in it and saw the drawing and writings on it.

"Sir," Tony turned at the voice of JARVIS from inside and walked inside. "I have intercepted reports from SHIELD of an incident in New Mexico."

"Isn't that where Coulson went?" He questioned mostly himself. "What do they say J?"

"They're reports of a hammer, and of someone breaking into their facilities to retrieve it." Tony stopped, barely daring to breath. A screen appeared to show a blurry picture and Tony almost let out a cry of recognition.

"Mjolnir," he breathed out. In the next second Tony was practically running down to his workshop. "How far is it from here to that hammer?"

"Approximately 15 hours to drive, unfortunately you have not been cleared for air travel as of yet sir," his AI answered. Tony cursed but didn't stop. If he took his fastest car who could get there in 12 hours, he hoped. He knew he shouldn't, but he'd use his powers to keep him awake.

If Thor was on Earth then that meant he could reach Odin, and most importantly, Loki.

Tony drove to the town of Puente Antiguo and saw the destruction. He stopped the car and jumped out when he saw a red cape. "Holy shit," he breathed. "Thor bulked up." He saw Thor's hand raised with Mjolnir in his hand. "Thor!" The Asgardian stopped and looked over, frowning slightly. Tony ran over and huffed a little from the dust and smoke. "Someone really did a number on this place let me tell you."

"Tony Stark?" A dark haired girl blinked staring at him.

Tony ignored the group of people and walked over to Thor, patting his arms, and smiling a little. "Oh good, you're actually here, I didn't drive on a wild goose chase."

"Stark?" They turned to see some black cars pull up an Coulson stepped out.

"What are the odds? Can't talk right now though, I have some important things to talk to my old buddy Thor about." Tony said quickly to the agent then turned back to the confused man in front of him. "Thor, you're going back to Asgard right? I need to get back."

Thor's eyes suddenly widened and Tony grinned as recognition lit his eyes. "Antonin!" He pulled Tony into his arms and Tony gagged a little when the air was pushed from his lungs. "Your timing could not have been better, if not a little delayed."

Tony blinked once. "So you're saying my timing Could have been better." Thor looked at him and he shook his head. "Nevermind, let's get back, please."

"Stark, what's going on?" Coulson tried to delay them.

"Tell you later. Also, don't touch my stuff." He pointed at Coulson and Thor grabbed onto Tony before using his hammer to get them back to the bi-frost site.

"Where have you been all this time, Antonin?" Thor asked.

"You can call me Tony now, and it's a Long story." He kept his face towards Thor's chest to keep the dusty air from his eyes. "I got stuck down here and couldn't use much of my magic. I tried calling to Heimdal but he must not have been able to hear me."

"He has been unable to locate you, this is true." Thor confirmed as they landed in a circle. Sif and the Warrior's three were waiting and they all blinked looking at Tony. Thor looked up and called for the gatekeeper. Both men frowned when nothing happened. Tony had a pit in his stomach.

"Thor, what's been happening since I was gone. Why are you here?" He saw that Thor avoided his eyes. "What happened to Loki?" There was a crackle and a flash and suddenly the bi-frost opened, pulling them up before anyone could answer him.

Tony blinked, trying to get the spots out of his eyes from the ride. It had been hundreds of years since he had traveled that way and he was disoriented. When he collected himself he saw that Thor was gone an the other were helping Heimdal down the bridge, no doubt to the Healers.

Taking a breath and putting a hand on his new reactor he murmured a spell and found himself manageably closer to the palace. He ran in, feeling the familiar magic of Asgard rushing through his bones. It all felt achingly familiar.

He heard Thor shout an took off running for Odin' personal chambers. Thor suddenly rushed past him as he reached the door and he barely had time to get out of the way. Tony pushed the door open and saw Odin an Frigga, but neither boy. Frigga looked out and let out a gasp, eyes wide.

"Where is he?" Tony asked softly as Odin stood up slowly. He could tell that he had just woken up from the Odinsleep and was still weak. "Where is Loki, please?" Tony Stark was not one to beg, but Antonin would if it would get him the information he needed.

* * *

He ran down the bridge, exhausted, and upset that hi powers were not strong enough yet to teleport him again. He saw the bridge break and pushed himself harder. Thor was there along with Odin, they were leaning over the edge. Then he heard the voice.

"I could have done it Father! I could have done it!" Loki, they were trying to get to Loki. "For you! For all of us!" He can see Thor pulling on the golden staff, trying to bring his brother closer.

Everything was silent around Tony in that moment. He didn't hear Odin's response, all he could see was the hand around the staff start to loosen, to let go. "NO!" Tony threw himself over the edge, catching Loki's hand suddenly. He was still moving, still falling off but he didn't care, he had Loki now.

They're both jerked when he feels hands catch both of his ankles. Loki's eyes widened as he looked at the man. "No, please, don't let go, Loki!" He pleads with the man, still a boy in his eyes. His hand tightened when he felt Loki try to let go again. "I found you didn't I! Now do me this favor! Don't. Let. Go."

He can feel them start to be pulled back up, to solid footing, and Tony never let go of Loki. Once he got his legs on the bridge he pulled Loki into his arms, holding him tightly to his body, head against Loki's. "I found you, I promised I would, and I did. I found you," he murmured over and over again.

* * *

Tony closed the door to Loki's room, seeing Odin, Frigga, and Thor waiting for him. He found a spell in one of Loki's books that would alert him if Loki tried to leave. He knew that the man was probably only feigning sleep, but hoped he was actually resting.

"What happened?" Tony asked quietly. "That is not the Loki that I last saw."

"That Loki was from thousands of years ago," Odin told him. Tony had to take a minute to digest that. He had only been on Earth for about 500 years, how could thousands of years have passed?

"That's not possible," he frowned. "I haven't been gone for that long."

"You were lost to us in the Void for some time," Frigga said quietly. "The tesseract must have done it." Tony rubbed the spot between his eyes.

"Well, that still doesn't, explain what happened." He looked back up at the three. "He wouldn't have tried to destroy a planet, take over Asgard, and kill Thor. That just isn't Loki."

"He killed Helbindi," Thor spoke up.

Tony frowned deeply. "Why would he kill him? That was his brother-" he stopped and looked at Odin. "He did know that, didn't he?"

"I can not be sure, for certain." The old King admitted after a moment.

"How can you not be sure?" Tony knew what had happened, and now he was getting upset. "Did you not tell him of his heritage? Did you not tell him that you had rescued him from certain death? What does he think he is? A monster?" As Tony's voice got louder, the reactor started to get brighter.

"Would you have told him what he was?" Thor asked the angry inventor.

"Yes!" Tony answered without hesitation. "I had planned on it before I was forced to leave. he is Not a monster, he is," Tony glanced towards the door, frowning.

"We are his parents," Odin spoke now and Tony all but snarled at the man. "We raised him-"

"And a fine job you did at that!"

"You forget that you gave him to me-"

"Because you promised me that you could protect him!" Now Tony was shouting. "You gave me little to no choice! You knew who I was to him! I was injured and trying to heal myself, the only thing I cared about at that moment in time was insuring his survival!" Tony took a breath, trying not to sway on his feet, the arc reactor a bright blue. He put his hand over it to try and smother the light. "I would have done Anything for my son," he growled out. Thor's eyes widened as he watched his once protector and friend.

"Antonin." Tony held up his hand and turned back to the room, opening the door silently and walking in, locking it when it shut. Thor looked to his parents, the question burning in his eyes, but Frigga merely shook her head before turning to leave.

Tony dropped onto the couch, taking deep breaths. He jumped when a hand was placed over his that was still on the reactor. He looked into green eyes that were right in front of him. "You have the power of the tesseract inside of your body?"

"It's keeping me alive," tony answered, neither moving. "It keeps at bay that inside of me that seeks to stop my heart."

"And if you use your power that will weaken the tesseract." It wasn't a question but Tony nodded. "That's why you didn't return earlier, you didn't have the strength."

"There were some complication along the way, yes," Tony smiled ruefully, moving as Loki sat down next to him. "I never stopped trying to find a way though."

"I had always hoped you wouldn't," Loki admitted quietly.

Tony tried not to frown and cupped Loki's cheek, looking at him. "I am beyond sorry that I was not here for you. I am sorry that you had to find out the way you did about your heritage."

"And my parentage?" Loki looked at him and Tony sighed.

"I'm sorry that you found out through words through a door." Tony pat his cheek before letting go and sitting back on the couch. "If I'm honest, which I'm not lately, I had hoped that you never would find out, but I always wished you would. You are my son, and I vowed to never let you get hurt." Tony let out a breath. "I am ashamed that I couldn't even keep my promise to always be by your side.

Loki watched the man on the couch, watched the emotions in his eyes, felt his own conflicting inside. "You're looking old." Tony snorted then started to laugh, and Loki couldn't help the small smile come bubbling to the surface.

They sat in silence for a while, Loki unable to stop looking at the reactor. "Why did the tesseract respond the way it did to you?"

Tony didn't open his eyes from his resting position. "You know, just a few days ago, I had to make a new one." He tapped his reactor. "I call it the arc reactor, and everyone thinks it's made with Midgardian science. I made up some mumbo jumbo for them, knowing most of them wouldn't understand it anyway. Well, I needed a new one, I needed a new tesseract piece, but I had lost it years ago. So the only other thing to do was to make a new one."

"Make a new tesseract?" Loki frowned.

"Oh sure, society had advanced enough that I could get it done." Tony shrugged a little. "It wasn't easy that's for sure, and I used almost the last of the magic, but I did it. And now I've got a small piece that should last me until I'm able to get the poison out of me." He rolled his head over to look at Loki. "Now that I've made my way back here I can do that."

"You didn't answer my first question." Loki pushed.

"No, I didn't." Tony chuckled a little. "It saved me, and I was able to make a new one, because I was the one who created the tesseract in the first place." Loki's eyes widened dramatically. "Using Midgardian science was certainly interesting, it tasted like metal and coconut."

"You created the tesseract?" Loki asked quietly. "But it's never been recorded who created it, it just, Was."

"Well, I didn't exactly want everyone knowing who I was," Tony shrugged a little.

"Nin?" Tony had closed his eyes, taking in the name, heart swelling a little. He thought of a younger Loki, calling him Nin when they would go down to the kitchens at night, getting midnight snacks of apples and cake, of promising to never tell Thor because it was their secret.

When he opened them again he saw Loki watching him. He smiled and pat his cheek once with his hand. "I am one of the first, brother of Bor, who was Odin's father. I was there to create the worlds, the realms where Odin and his brothers could create life." Loki's jaw had opened slightly as he spoke. "I just created the lands, the tesseract, and some of the other relics that were gifted to the realms."

"Just the lands?" Loki scrunched his brows a little. "None of the inhabitants or wildlife?"

Tony shook his head. "No, no, I didn't want a hand in that at the time." Tony looked up at Loki an gave a small smile. "I didn't make any life, until you. Alive for millenia's, and you are my first." There was silence for a few minutes as Loki digested the information. "If I'm allowed another moment of honesty, it wasn't exactly expected, and I know that Laufey would Not have been happy had he known the truth."

"Why now?" Loki asked quietly.

Tony thought for just a second about how to word his response. "In all my time alive I never truly interacted with the lands that I helped create until I went to Jotunheim. I visited the realms, but never interacted." Tony shrugged a little. "It just never suited me in the past. I went there, and I had fun, for lack of a better word." The inventor leaned forward on the couch a little. "I have only felt love twice in my life, something I never thought I would experience. I tried to distance myself when I was younger. I loved your mother, I can say that for certain."

"And the second time?" Loki asked, once again watching the creator God. Tony just smiled at him.

"You, of course." He swore he saw the corner of Loki's mouth quirk, and something light in his eyes. "If I had not loved you, or wanted you, I could have simply walked away when the fighting started on Jotunheim. Even just saying those words leaves a bad taste in my mouth, and it's not the tesseract. Coconut, surprisingly good, on a side note." Tony snapped his fingers, hitting the palm of his hand on a fist in a nervous gesture. "I have a few regrets, I wish I would have told you the truth earlier, about everything, and I wish I would have found a way back here sooner. Although apparently a time out in the Void threw me for a loop." He mumble the last part mostly to himself. "But, I'm glad that I got back in time."

"You were willing to fall into the Void again, trying to save me. Why?" Loki frowned, unable to fathom why someone would risk so much. "There would have been no coming back that time, you don't have the complete tesseract." Tony tried not to let his emotions show, but he ha to wonder what had happened while he was gone to make Loki feel like he wasn't worthy of devoted affection.

"I didn't second guess my actions for a second, and I still don't. I'd jump again, regardless of if I would make it out or not, because I would have been back with you." Tony put a hand on Loki's, relieved when he didn't pull away. "I made a promise to find you again, and I'll be damned if I would have lost you only moments later. To steal a line from someone I knew on Midgard, Loki, you are my greatest creation."

Loki met his eyes and Tony smiled. "So, what do you say we hit the kitchens? Because I drove for 13 hours to try and catch a ride back here, and leaping off a bridge makes me remember that I haven't eaten in almost two days. I'm thinking, apples and cake." Now Loki did crack a smile and Tony stood up, stretching out a little. "And more questions that I'm sure you have."

Loki nodded and followed next to Tony, simply enjoying that fact that the man was back once again. "If you're a Creator, is that why my magic is so advanced?" Tony nodded.

"Like I would expect anything else from a son of mine." Tony grinned. "You obviously got my better genes. You were born with the appearance of a Jotun, but it's your own magic that now lets you decide on what you look like." Tony glanced at Loki an held up a hand, letting his hand turn blue for a second. "I can, by the way, also change my appearance, if that helps ease your mind at all."

Loki nodded, not wanting to admit out loud that it actually did help. "Does Odin know who you are?"

Tony also wondered when he ha started calling Odin by his name and not Father like he did when he was younger. He was going to have an interesting talk with Odin later. "He knows that I am your true born father, but not of my true identity, no. You are one of five to know." Loki raised an eyebrow. "The Norns, of course, know who I am, as does Hel, and now you. I imagine that I'll be having an interesting talk with my nephew later." Tony stopped an blinked, having a sudden thought, then started to laugh. "You are actually his cousin!" He laughed harder when he heard Loki's quiet groan.

"It seems that Midgard has changed your sense of humour, Nin," Loki commented as Tony's laughs subsided.

"Oh no, didn't change it, made it more prominent." Tony grinned, hands in his pockets. "Midgard is a Fascinating place, it changes so rapidly, and watching the mortals adapt is amazing. Admittedly I seem to be contributing to that now, but the point remains. You need to come and see it with me, honestly." Tony walked into the kitchens first and missed the honest smile on Loki's face at the prospect.

"Should I start calling you father?" Loki asked as he took a seat, watching Tony move around grabbing plates and filling one with apples an a knife, and another with pieces of different cakes.

"No, no no, I mean unless you want to." He put the plates on the table and pushed the apples closer to Loki. He took the knife without a second thought and deftly started slicing the apples for them. It seemed that Loki had progressed in his affection for daggers and knives. "I'm actually still quite fond of Nin," Tony admitted as he cut the cake into smaller slices, two forks on the plate. He stole the slice of apple that Loki was going to take, grinning at the short glare sent his way. "I was ecstatic when you started calling me that as a child, and couldn't be happier when you were still the only one who called me that. It was our thing, you know? Just between us, like cake and apples."

"How do you know that I haven't found someone else to accompany me to the kitchens at night?" Loki asked, expression impassive as he dipped the end of his apple in some of the frosting.

"Because you're too skinny," Tony told him. "If you had continued to come down here even half the amount of time we did then you wouldn't have developed the little bit of muscle udner those clothes." Tony pointed at him with his fork. "Trust me, I know, I've been on Midgard, I've seen the affects."

The two ate in a companionable silence, Loki only once smacking Tony' knuckles with his fork when he tried to steal some of his cake. "Nin?" Loki asked quietly and Tony looked up. "Are you going to stay on Asgard now?" Tony's chewing slowed a little an Loki saw him glance own towards the glowing reactor in his chest. "You're going to go back down to Midgard?"

Tony smacked his lips a little. "I think I have to. I haven't found the tesseract, and unfortunately I've seen them use it in weapons." Loki frowned. "I said it before, Mortals are fascinating. I left out that they can also be frightening. My own creation was used to kill others while I use it to keep me alive." Tony looked back up at Loki. "But, I'll be up here for a while before I go back. I'm going to stay to help get the bi-frost working again, to talk with my nephew, and spoil you with apples. Sadly I think that Tony Stark will be noticed if I'm gone for too long."

"Tony Stark?" Tony hadn't missed the wince in Loki's eyes when he mentioned the bi-frost. That was something that Tony could address at a later date.

"I worked myself into a lineage of mortal, the Starks, as the mortals have short life pans. My current incarnation was named Anthony Edward Stark, or Tony as they all call me. It's ironically close to Antonin, which I appreciated." Tony spun the fork in his fingers. "I'm an engineer and inventor down there, and I can't help but flaunt it."

"And how much trouble has it gotten you into?" Loki asked knowingly. Tony sobered a little at the question.

He thought about it before carefully responding. "Mortals frighten me sometimes, I think I said that. What frightens me is their propensity for violence, revenge, and just ideas of hatred an sometimes entitlement. There's no lack of imagination for the horrors that they could subject one too, and this is all without any kind of magical assistance." Loki frowned at Tony's words. He knew that it was all coming from personal experiences.

Tony tapped the reactor. "I didn't have this in my chest until i became Anthony, only a few years ago, honestly. I'll admit, I had gotten a little cocky for a time. My 'father' had built on a legacy and I continued it, and it got me in trouble." Tony noticed Loki's expression. "What?"

"You were tortured before," Loki looked to the side, in thought. "And you had to build that. That must have been at the same time..."

"Same time as what?" Tony asked, leaning forward.

"I followed Thor, Sif and the Warrior's Three on one of their hunting trips," Loki started. "I wasn't actually interesting in the hunting, but if I don't go someone usually comes back mostly dead. That day though I was distracted by something, and was actually wounded myself that day." Loki wrinkled his nose a little. "It makes a little bit of sense now, I felt something in my chest, but was unable to explain it." Tony watched Loki, blinking. "I also knew where you were all those years ago, down in the vault with the relics, I could feel it."

Tony was baffled, he didn't think that they would have that kind of connection, to know when the other was hurt or in trouble. "Do you think that could explain some things in the past few days?" Tony wondered out loud and Loki glanced at him. "I had some recent troubles myself. If there is such a connection between us it could cause heightened emotions, making you feel thing more strongly then normal, and that could twist feelings and reactions to events. I know about that,' he mumbled, thinking back to his birthday party. That had gone swimmingly. Tony knew that Loki could be headstrong, but he had always been a rational thinker.

Loki tried to stifle a yawn but Tony caught it, he had always caught them from the young prince. Tony pushed the plates to the side. "I think it's late, and you need to rest. I should have made you get more rest before, anyway."

"I probably would have ignored it," Loki said, standing up anyway with Tony. Tony snorted and they started to walk back down the hall. Tony bumped Loki's arm a little, smirking slightly. "You have not grown any, I'm still taller than you."

"Watch it bean pole," Tony shot back. "I'm still older than you, and, oh right, your father." Loki snorted, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

* * *

Tony scrambled to get a hold of the chair to pull himself up. He needed the suit, the suit was what protected him without his full powers. He grunted and stumbled on his feet when he dodged the hand trying to grab his shoulder.

"Shit," he mumbled when realized he wasn't in his workshop, he wasn't even in his mansion. He reached the door but was pulled back and thrown to the floor by a strong hand. Tony rolled onto his back and stopped when there was a face above him, hand pushing down on his chest.

"Will you be able to help him?" A low voice growled out. "What will he think of his Nin when you aren't there to save him this time?" The large fingers gripped the reactor and Tony's eyes widened. "Although, how will you be able to help him, without this." The hand suddenly yanked up an Tony screamed as he felt his skin tearing.

Tony sat up, mouth open and gasping for breath. He looked around, the room was dark, and he was on the floor, the blankets from the bed tangled in his legs. He jumped when the door was pushed open several people ran in. Someone leaned down next to him and he shut his eyes when a light turned on.

"Nin?" Tony opened his eyes and saw it was Loki who was next to him. He saw the boots of a couple of guards by the door. "You're paler than me and-" he let out a puff of air when Tony suddenly pulled him into his arms. Loki blinked and returned the gesture. "What happened? You were screaming. Are you alright?"

Tony just took a second, holding him, making sure that he wasn't dreaming again. Loki was there, he was touching him. He could feel the arc reactor, could feel the generated power of the tesseract piece in his chest and let out a breath. "I'm fine, I'll be okay. It was just a nightmare." He pulled back and saw how Loki was watching him. "I get them, it's okay." He let Loki help him to his feet and waved the guards off. He pat his chest a couple time out of habit, relaxing a little more as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?" Tony rubbed his face with his hands.

"The sun is nearing the horizon," Loki told him and walked over to open the drapes. A breeze fluttered in and Tony shivered, the air hitting the sweat left on his face, and on his neck. "Maybe less than an hour before it rises."

"Feels weird actually being up to see the sun rise, well, waking up to see it." Loki raised an eyebrow at the confession. "I've seen many sleepless nights, usually working late, going to sleep in the middle of the day."

"Night terrors keeping you up?" Loki suggested with a wry look.

"It kills me that I know you can relate to that feeling."

"What did you say? 'I'll be okay. It was just a nightmare.'" Loki shrugged a little. "You stay here, I'll go bring up something to eat."

Tony shook his head as he stood up. "That' okay, you can wait. Go get dressed, I'm gonna take a walk to calm my nerves a little." He gave Loki a smile. "I'll come find you for something to eat when I'm done, don't worry." Loki merely raised an eyebrow at him. Tony grabbed a long sleeve shirt and pulled it on as he left the room. He didn't know where he was going but was going to let his feet do the guiding.

The sun's light was hitting the palace as Tony found himself on a balcony looking over the gardens. "What brings you out here so early in the morning?" Tony glanced over to see Odin walking over to him.

"Couldn't sleep," he answered shortly. They stood in silence for a few moments. "How long was I gone?"

"Antonin-"

"I need a time frame Odin," Tony pushed.

"I remember a time when you used to say My King." Tony gave him a dry smile an Odin sighed. "Nearly 3,500 years.' Tony closed his eyes. His tesseract had kept him in the void for three thousand years, trying to help and heal him, before getting lost on Midgard. "It has been a long time."

"I'm getting the picture." Tony leaned his arms on the railing in front of him. "How long was it until you stopped looking." He saw Odin start to protest and just looked at him. "You had to have thought me dead, and most would not look for a dead man." When he wouldn't answer Tony sighed and stood up straight again. "I've been thinking, trying to understand why Loki would feel that he wasn't good enough, why he wouldn't think that he was worthy of the same affection shown to Thor. And, I gotta say, things were not turning out well for you in my head."

"Things changed while you were gone." The two gods had turned to face each other now. "The boys were growing up and it couldn't be more obviously how different they were turning out to be."

"You told me," Tony walked forward, poking Odin in the chest, "that you would watch over him. You would treat him like a son, and I trusted that word."

"I am still your King," Odin held on Gungir, standing tall. "I was there to raise Loki-"

"Being a King is not the same as being a Father." Tony was getting angry now. Odin noticed how some of the light on the balcony started to fade, the air getting thicker. "Not only did you have a duty to your people, you had one to your family!" Tony's reactor started to glow brighter again. "I should have stepped up to my responsibility, but I was doing what I thought was right, what was for the good of Loki. You were following a curse from my brother!"

Odin frowned a little. No one but Frigga knew that he had accepted a deal from the spirit of his father. To take in the son of another to stop Bor from haunting him.

"I'm pissed that it was destined to be my son. I've already cursed his name in Helheim," Tony spit out. "You're little title of King of Asgard means nothing to me, not when this realm is a Part of me!" Odin's eyes widened an Tony let out a dry laugh. "It took all this time. Yes, dear Nephew, you know who I am now." Tony took a breath and the light came back, the air returned to normal, an his reactor dimmed. Odin moved forward to catch his arm when he sagged, barely grasping the railing. "I still don't have enough power, even to scold my own nephew."

"Ninir," Odin breathed. Tony tried to avoid rolling his eyes. "Why would you disguise yourself? Why-" Both men suddenly stopped when they felt something in the air, something different. Someone had come to Asgard. "But, the bi-frost is broken." Tony didn't wait, he shrugged out of Odin's grip and took off running. He had a bad feeling.

He could hear the sound of stone crumbling and stopped when several guards went crashing through a wall, landing on the floor a few feet away. He tensed when he saw Loki hit the floor next, and froze when a large boot walked through. The hand that gripped the wall to pull the body through was frighteningly familiar, the one from his dream. The grinning face he saw next filled his body with fear.

"Have you answered my questions yet?" The titan asked him. Loki was slowly pushing himself up as Odin came to Tony's side. "Now is your time of action, little man."

"Thanos!" Odin roared out and Tony blinked, snapping out of his stupor. He jumped over the guards and ran for Loki as Odin raised his staff. Tony was thrown to the side by a large fist and he gasped as the air was driven from his lungs.

"What will he think, Ninir?" Tony looked up, vision a little fuzzy as the titan grabbed Loki's arm, grinning at Tony before they both disappeared.

Tony tried to push himself but stumbled, staying on his knee to get his balance and his breath back. "Who- who was that?" Tony looked up at Odin. "Why did he take Loki?" He frowned when Odin didn't answer him right away. "That titan took my son! He knew who I was, he knew my Name. I need to know who he is." Tony promised himself that he would find him, then kill him for taking Loki.


End file.
